Una nueva determinación
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Ahora si estaba solo, Prusia abatido se sumerje en sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de algo que siempre a sentido lo que le lleba a una nueva determinación.


Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece.

* * *

Inglaterra le acababa de llamar diciéndole que él abandonaba, ya había vencido a Francia que era lo que pretendía y ya no tenía sentido quedarse junto a él y luchar, según le había dicho no tenía ningún interés en perder a sus hombres por una lucha que a él no le beneficiaba para nada y una vez vencido al como él le llamaba, bastardo del vino, nada le ataba a esa lucha. Ahora si que se había quedado solo.

Al fin y al cabo nunca se había fiado del ingles, pero no le quedo otra opción que aceptarle a su lado al haber sido abandonado por sus compañeros.

Tal vez si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a ir así habría entrado en razón y le hubiera devuelto la región vital a Austria, no, estaba seguro de que aun sabiéndolo su orgullo habría sido mas fuerte que cualquier tipo de razonamiento. Había sido tan jodidamente genial ver la cara que el Austriaco había puesto al arrebatarle la región vital, lo repetiría una y mil veces aunque aquello le costara la derrota.

Todo aquello le había servido además para confirmar que no debía confiar en nadie. Las personas en quien el más confiaba le habían traicionado. Francis le había abandonado por una estúpido amorío con Roderich y Antonio… nada mas ver al pequeño Italia se le callo la baba, el sueño de ese idiota siempre había sido tener a los dos italias, odiaba cuando se ponía tan "paternal". Realmente no podía confiar en nadie ¿amigos? ¡JA!

Y luego llego el ingles y le ofreció su ayuda, sabía que no podía confiar en él. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si no aceptaba su ayuda se quedaría solo, estaba seguro de que solo quería vencer al francés y claro se confirmaron sus sospechas, era difícil que alguien tan genial como el se equivocara, había estado el tiempo suficiente junto a Francis como para comprobar que Arthur le guardaba un gran rencor y solo quería derrotarle en todas las veces posibles y esta era una situación perfecta para derrotarle y demostrar su superioridad.

El austriaco tenía además de su lado a Iván y Elizaveta, aun recordaba cuando se burlo de Roderich por tener a su lado al ruso, le comento sutilmente que Ivan le clavaría un puñal en la espalda en cuanto se diera la vuelta y se apropiaría de su territorio, era curioso que sus palabras se hubieran vuelto contra él. Por otro lado estaba esa mujer, se conocían desde niños, en aquel entonces pensaba que era un hombre, de hecho él conoció a pocos hombres con la fuerza brutal de la húngara, habría sido una poderosa aliada pero se enamoro del austriaco y ya no había posibilidad de que lo traicionara y se pusiera de su lado.

No comprendía como siendo él tan genial no había conseguido "amigos de verdad", aunque consideraba una mariconada lo de los amigos siempre había deseado tener a alguien a quien llamar amigo y Roderich los había conseguido solo siendo el mismo y sin ningún esfuerzo, en cambio él siendo mucho mas genial, siendo capaz de arrebatarle la región vital a cualquiera y teniendo un gran poder evasivo no había conseguido ninguno, incluso cuando pensó haber encontrado a quien llamar amigo estos le abandonaron y se fueron con el austriaco. Probablemente esa era una de las cosas que mas le molestaban del otro, su facilidad para conseguir amigos y gente en quien confiar.

Aunque lo de que lo abandonaran había ocurrido después de arrebatarle la región vital. En realidad no estaba seguro de que era lo que le molestaba del otro, le molestaba lo de los amigos claro, pero no era solo eso, había algo mas, algo que le "obligaba" a molestarlo constantemente, a no dejarlo en paz, algo que hacía que pensara casi constantemente en él, en cada uno de sus gestos, en sus palabras, en sus labios cuando sonreía, en cada una de sus miradas y… ¡maldita sea! Estaba sonando como Francis cuando hablaba del ingles. Intento recordar como llamaba a eso… no, eso no podía ser, no podía ser amor, el amor era de débiles y él no era débil, él era el genial Gilbert y no se enamoraba.

¿Cómo había llegado a pensar en amar al austriaco? Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en lugar de en un sentimiento tan entupido. Por ejemplo en la batalla que le esperaba, batalla en la que estaría en una importante minoría. Había una gran posibilidad de que perdiera pero aun así no se rendiría, solo los cobardes se rinden. El lucharía y le demostraría al austriaco de que estaba hecho. Reflexiono, de nuevo el austriaco, ¿Por qué pensaba hoy tanto en Roderich? Tal vez Francis tenía razón y él también llegaría a enamorarse.

¡Pero el amor era ridículo! Era un sentimiento que no necesitaba para nada, pero ahora que lo había identificado dentro de él era calido, no se sentía tan mal eso de estar enamorado. Había tomado la determinación de una vez terminada esta guerra le confesaría sus sentimientos a Roderich y tomaría sus regiones vitales de "otra manera", por el momento se concentraría en la batalla e impresionaría al austriaco, una vez le hubiera derrotado quedaría tan impresionado por su genialidad que se enamoraría de él.

Tal vez el haber pensado tanto no había sido tan malo ya que cualquier rastro de depresión o de debilidad se había borrado y tenía una nueva determinación para ganar.

* * *

Me disculpo por la ortografía.

Si no les gusta no me maten ni digan "es horrible", criticas constructivas por favor.


End file.
